Just His Luck
by MehLikey
Summary: Grimmjow really had no clue how any of this happened. First he was left to bleed to death, then he had reverted to his Adjuchas form, and then a group of kids calling themselves the Mugiwara pirates had decided to make him (he really had no choice in the matter) part of their crew, and take him to the Grand Line for an "adventure". All he wanted to do was eat their souls.
1. How does one become so hungry?

**AN: A new story arrives! This one has been an idea I've had for a little while, and I have really just wanted to write it, so I'm going to do so, regardless of how crappy it is. I don't really expect it to amount to anything except another story I procrastinate writing. **

**This will start when the Mugiwaras (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) are on some random island fighting a band of pirates who decided to try steal their treasure, and they find a grumpy, hungry Grimmjow in his [insert A-something correctly spelled here] form. Set before they go to the Grand Line, but they will get there later. **

**I fear I have written some of the characters OOC, so if I had, a quick pointer would be lovely.**

**Rated T because Grimmjow like to swear and eat souls, and Zoro likes to cut people up. **

**I hope all of you enjoy it. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. Have you seen my drawing skills (nowhere near good enough)?**

* * *

><p><strong>How does one become so hungry?<strong>

Well, Grimmjow supposed his hunger came from the fact that he had reverted back to his Adjuchas form.

Why? Because Ichigo defeated him, he remained stubborn, and then Nnoitra came along, sliced him up some more, and left him to bleed away in the sand. Of course, some stupid side effect of the Hogyoku just had to come into play.

He had felt his spiritual pressure diminishing, and his form changing as he sunk into the sand. Of course, he had thought, he had to die in his old form, the one he had left behind to become an Arrancar -the Sexta Espada. The one he thought he would never go back to, never again have to think about.

But there he was, free-falling through the air because the sand had given way to nothing, and nothing to save him from smashing into the ground. But, again, of course something had to interfere and his fall was not as bad as it could have been because he had fallen into a forest, and the tree branches had helped slow his speed.

He had landed hard on the forest floor, but had not had the strength to move. That is where he had laid for who knows how long, slowly healing, using his last remaining spiritual pressure, putting all his hope into finding some animals, or even better, humans to eat when he had fully recovered from his injuries.

And that brought him to where he was now. Fully recovered, with enough spiritual pressure to give him one weak cero that could, maybe (if he was extremely lucky), blast its way through one average tree, wandering the forest. Once or twice he had thought he had heard sounds, but it turned out just to be the wind moving things both times.

He was feeling the hunger, worse than it had been in a very long time, and was beginning to slow down, knowing that he would (finally) die if he couldn't get anything to eat very soon. His spiritual pressure was almost completely gone, and he doubted he could even fire a cero now.

Finally, as luck would have it, a fawn and her mother stumbled across his path. They didn't see him immediately, because he barely gave of any presence anymore (less than an ant, he thought), but he did. It wasn't much, but it would give him the strength needed to go after a human. And once he'd had a human, he would probably survive, and have the strength to keep eating.

He readied his haunches, glad he was still able to remember how this body worked, and not be a total clutz, like he may, or may not have been when he first became an Arrancar. He snarled, a deep sound that reverberated through his body.

The fawn looked up first, and gave a startled bleat to see a huge, wild cat racing towards her, jaws wide open, ready for the bite. Her mother looked up, and tried to run, but it was too late, as Grimmjow had gone for the mum first, knowing that she would be more of a meal than the fawn. He quickly slashed the fawns belly with one paw, to stop her from running too far, before sinking his teeth into the startled mothers neck. She dropped to the ground, lifeless, and he quickly devoured her soul, enjoy the slight uptake in his spiritual power. He turned around, and caught the fawn, snapped her neck with one snap of his powerful jaws and devouring her soul too.

Ahh. It felt great. It wasn't much, but he wasn't as hungry as he was before. He could definitely cero a hole through a tree now, and maybe the one behind it too.

He hadn't eaten a soul since he had become an Arrancar, having no more need for it, as he would never be able to make it to Vasto Lorde. But now. Now, he could make it to Vasto Lorde. This was a good thing he supposed, as it was kind of like a fresh start, a chance to prove himself the best once more. A chance to do it right, and rise right to the top. Well, that was only if he could find a human soul soon enough. If this land was uninhabited by humans, then he would have a miserable life, living on animal souls until there where none left to eat.

Just as he was about to sink into despair, he caught a very tantalizing scent coming towards him on the wind. He raised his nose to the air, and took a deep whiff of scent he had missed dearly. Humans. Lots of them. Fighting, from the smell of it.

Immediately, without a second thought, he started running, straight towards them. Food. Souls. Power. He needed lots of power. He was going to become so strong that even Aizen and Ulquorria with crumble before him. Ichigo wouldn't even be a blip on his radar.

As he ran, another smell was brought to his attention. Salt. It must be the sea. So there was a fight near the sea? Hmmm. Grimmjow shrugged it off. He'd think about it later, but something was warning him to be on his guard.

The sounds of swords clashing reached his ears, and he knew he was getting close. He hoped there was some tasty souls on offer. He wanted some good food.

Up ahead, he saw a light through the trees, and he sped up, wanting to eat as soon as possible.

Leaving the forest, he slowed his run down to a leisurely walk. There was no need to hurry. From the looks of things, one side was easily outnumbered, although they had greater spiritual power. All he had to do was site and wait for one side to lose, and he would just go in there, and finish them off. Easy.

Nothing had to go his way, of course. The kid (he looked about Ichigos age) who was wearing a straw hat, turned his head, and looked him dead in the eyes. Shit. He could see him.

"ZORO, LOOK!" The kid yelled, abandoning the fight without a second thought and pointing at Grimmjow. "THERE'S A HUGE CAT JUST SITTING THERE!"

The green-haired swordsman (Zoro, Grimmjow guessed) looked up from slashing an enemy and across to him. So he saw him as well. Damn. He had hoped to eat in peace. "It's not really the time to be worrying about that Luffy!" (he had three swords and was still able to talk through the one in his mouth. Impressive.) was the snappish reply given as Zoro cut down the same person again (persistent person, Grimmjow thought).

"CAN I EAT HIM?" Luffy yelled.

Grimmjow stood. Eat him? The kid wanted to eat him? This could not do at all. It seems he would have to interfere after all.

"I won't be being eaten." He growled menacingly, as he started to walk towards the battlefield on the slope. "I will be the one doing the eating, not you."

The kids eyes widened. "ZORO!"

"What?" Snapped the swordsman as he tried to get past the same guy (was he still fighting him? If Grimmjow had been in his Arrancar form, he would have killed the other in an instant). "Can't see I'm busy."

"Yeah!" Proclaimed a kid with an afro who Grimmjow had previously not noticed. "Can't you see I'm busy beating all these guys! The Great Captain Usopp has no time for your silly distractions involving cats." He was quite beat up for one who proclaimed this, and he actually wasn't doing anything at all. Grimmjow was quite sure that the Great Captain Usopp saw him too.

The ginger-haired girl standing next to him gave him a small slap. "You're not doing anything to help get my treasure back. Sanji's the only one actually doing anything." Grimmjow didn't didn't see any treasure, nor did he see anyone doing anything about it, so he guessed they were elsewhere. So even the girl saw him? Fuck, what was with all these spiritually aware people. At least none of the people on the other side seemed to see him.

"BUT THAT CAT HAS A HOLE IN HIM, HE TALKS AND HE WANTS TO EAT ME!" Exclaimed Luffy.

Fuck. Grimmjow stopped, five metres before Luffy. This did not seem to bode well.

"What about it?" Grimmjow snarled.

All the others in the vicinities (well, from the side that had less people. The side that had more people just seemed to be confused about all the yelling going on) jaws dropped.

"You were right." Murmured Zoro, as he cut down the persistent guy for the last time in shock.

"Slap me." Said Great Captian Usopp, grabbing the orange-haired girls arm.

She complied, but with a punch instead, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Surely it wasn't that hard, Grimmjow thought. What a wimp.

"How are you not dead?" Luffy questioned.

"I am dead." Said Grimmjow, hoping that this wouldn't take too long. The kid was quite strong, (his spiritual pressure told Grimmjow so) despite his attitude, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to easily kill him at this stage. Best be tactical, and wait for a better time to eat the strong kid.

Zoro rolled his eyes, and went back to maiming pirates (why pirates?), mumbling the words: "Of course." His spiritual pressure was also quite strong, and Grimmjow wouldn't mind eating him either when he (yes, he admitted it, at the minute he was quite weak) got stronger.

The orange-haired girl and Great Captain Usopp were too busy doing something (Grimmjow really didn't want to know) to notice.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "How are you dead?"

"I died."

"Ooooohhhh." Was this kid a complete simpleton? You don't just accept that people (he was once, he just wasn't anymore) have holes in them, are dead and still walking around. "So why do you want to eat me?"

"Because I need human souls to live." And why was he explaining himself? There was no need to do so. And how in the world was he managing to stay so calm? Usually he would be swearing and killing people by now.

"Why?" Luffy tilted his head curiously.

"I'm a hollow, it's how we survive. If I were to stop eating souls, I would cease to exist." Actually, he had no idea. He'd never met a hollow who hadn't been able to eat, and those that hadn't eaten, he usually ate.

"Oh, okay." Why is this kid just accepting it all? "Are you going to eat me?"

Answer truthfully, or not?

"Maybe."

Or just be stupidly vague. Fuck, this conversation was boring the hell out of him.

"Don't mind me." Grimmjow stalked past the kid, who finally looked like he was thinking, to go join the fray that the swordsman was involved in. 'I'm just gonna go at some souls."

And with that, he leapt into the fray, napping necks here and there, and quickly gobbling their souls. By the time about half the group was gone, he felt strong enough to get rid of the rest in one blow. He retreated to Zoro, who looked slightly shocked at the amount of dead bodies surrounding him and issued the command "get back".

"Why?" questioned the swordsman.

Finally, Grimmjow reached his limit. "Get behind me before I fucking kill you along with all these fuckers and have your soul as my next meal."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

Grimmjow waited for all the remaining pirates to group together and charge Zoro (he was invisible to them, it seems). As soon as they started to do so, he opened his mouth, and started to gather raw spiritual energy there. He braced his legs (all four of them), ready for when he shot the cero. It grew and grew, and started to form a blue ball.

Finally, Grimmjow deemed it big and powerful enough to fire, and let loose with the cero. The ground charred, the bodies burned to nothing, and he ate every soul that came his way. That would keep him full for a little while.

"Wow." breathed a voice right next to his ear, and Grimmjow turned his head slightly to discover that Luffy had come up beside him. "That was amazing! Did you see that Usopp? Nami?"

"OF COURSE WE SAW IT!" Nami yelled. "HOW COULD WE NOT SEE IT? HE JUST KILLED ALL THE PIRATES IN ONE GO!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. It wasn't all of the pirates.

Luffy slung an arm over Grimmjows back, and he shifted, unused to the contact on his plates on his back. "Get off me." he growled. Luffy ignored the statement and started to climb onto his back. This was not acceptable. Grimmjow reared up, trying to throw Luffy off his back, but the kid had already wrapped his arms around his neck, and wouldn't let go, no matter how far down Grimmjows back Luffy slid. If Grimmjow didn't know better he would almost swear the kid was made of rubber. And just to make matters worse, the kid was whooping and yelling as if it was great fun.

"Get the fuck off me." Grimmjow was losing patience fast. He could tell the kid had great potential, and that one day in the future, Grimmjow would gladly eat the kid's soul, as it might just be the push he needs to have to get to Vasto Lorde, but right now he was very tempted to just eat the kid.

"Luffy." The swordsman said warning, and to Grimmjows surprise (the kid didn't really seem like the type to follow orders), Luffy slid off his back, laughing.

"Sorry." Zoro offered a short apology to Grimmjow. "Our captain is a little bit wild."

Captain? So they were another pirate crew too? Where in the world had Grimmjow ended up? Was he even in the Human World he was familiar with anymore? He actually doubted it. He very much doubted that pirates were still around in the Human World.

"And who are you?" Grimmjow snapped, not willing to let on that he had already picked up some of their names.

"I'm Luffy!," the kid with the strawhat said. "I'm the Captain of the Mugiwara pirates, and I'm a rubber man." He pulled one of his cheeks far, far away from his face as a demonstration. If Grimmjow still had eyebrows, he would've raised them. Well, that explained something.

"That's nice." Grimmjow really didn't have anything else he could say to that. He'd seen weirder things (some resurrections really were the ugliest things).

"And that's Zoro," Zoro gave small head nod, "that's Nami," the orange-haired girl gave him a slightly shocked smile, "that's Usopp," cue dramatic posing (was that really necessary?) "and that's Sanji." Luffy pointed at a blond male wearing at suit coming back out of the forest that Grimmjow had also come out of carrying a sack filled to the brim with who-knows-what. Probably that treasure that was briefly mentioned before. "Can I eat him now?"

"No." snapped Grimmjow, as Sanji came over, doting on Nami immediately, and giving her the big bag, before coming over to see what the big, odd looking cat was doing. "I am not something to be eaten. I do the fucking eating."

Luffy looked considerably put out. "Well, then join my crew!"

What?

"Fuck no."

Sanji looked from Luffy to him. "What's going on here?"

"This big cat just came out of the forest and I wanted to eat him, but he started talking and said he wanted to eat me and then he made a mysterious blue ball in his mouth and killed all the pirates and ate them. Also, he has a hole in him and he says he's dead!" Luffy seemed glad to recount the story exactly how he saw it, while Grimmjow decided that for now there was nothing for him to do or say, and so he sat down and started to wash his paw. There was no need to do so, because of the plates covering his body, but he wanted an excuse to show off his powerful jaws, and claws, and make sure that no-one would think about trying to kill (and eat) him while everything seemed to be going peacefully.

Sanji started to question Luffy (mainly about why he wanted the cat (he was a hollow, dammit, not a cat) to join the crew), while Zoro turned around and started to question Grimmjow in much the same manner.

"Have you eaten a Devil Fruit?" Zoro asked the big cat, picking up on the menacing aura veiled behind the washing (he was better than Grimmjow gave him credit for, he would have to pay attention to him (maybe even eat him at a later stage)).

The fuck was a Devil Fruit though? Grimmjow voiced his thoughts.

Zoro jabbed a thumb at Luffy. "Eat a Devil Fruit, gain a power that may or may not alter your body, and lose the ability to swim. Are you sure you haven't just been an innocent tiger who ate one by accident."

"No. I'm a hollow." They could see him, yet they did not know what a hollow was.

Zoro shrugged, and made a mental note to question the big cat further later (having already accepted that the cat was going to join the crew, because once Luffy gets an idea in his head, there's no changing his mind). "Do you have a name?"

Grimmjow didn't see any harm in giving it away, in fact, he quite liked his name. "Grimmjow."

"Well, Grimmjow," Zoro sighed, wondering why he had to be the one to do this. "Welcome to the Mugiwara pirates."

Since when had he said he was going to join the silly pirate crew?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo, all done. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for any fanfiction, so I hope it it well received.<strong>

**Please, review, I really don't care what you say (even flames, because how else am I meant to toast my toast), as long as it is a review. :-)**


	2. He never said he'd join the stupid crew

**AN: Okay, well, I read over my first chapter, and yes, I have seen mistakes. Mostly small typos, such as forgotten letters, and some vague description. I probably won't go back and fix them until I've finished this story, and am polishing it up. At the minute, I'm just trying to write it out, and have it make enough sense to be posted. Just to summarise, and to answer a couple of questions brought up in reviews at the same time, lemme just go over a few things. **

**First off, depending on the amount of souls Grimmjow had eaten, and how much spiritual power he has used recently, is how his strength is measured. Guest, I read back through my chapter. Nowhere in it did I say that Grimmjow was stronger than Zoro. Grimmjow accepts that Zoro is strong, nothing more. He also accepts that Luffy is strong. He plans to eat them at a later stage because he is simply too weak to beat them at the minute. Grimmjow has found some nice souls that may help him achieve Vasto Lorde, so he is gonna follow them around until he can do that. The reason his cero got stronger is because he ate some of the pirates souls. This was what allowed him to unleash the cero that killed the rest in one go, and eat them.**

**Secondly, if it wasn't made clear in the first chapter, this is set before the Grand Line, just after Nami's arc, on some random island they stopped at to get supplies. Their next stop is Logue Town, where Luffy nearly gets beheaded.**

**Thirdly, it all really depends on the readers (you guys) but if you want more Bleach characters, you're gonna have to tell me who, how and when. At the minute, I don't think any more Bleach characters will be coming in until after the Skypeia Arc.**

**Lastly, I will have to go through quite a few arcs, and my memory isn't perfect (I'm up to the Thriller Bark arc) so I'm constantly checking the One Piece Wikia. I'm trying not to make this story a repeat of the anime/manga, but with Grimmjow added. I've read stories like that, and I know they're painful to read.**

**Sorry for making the AN so long, but people asked, so I am answering so everyone can read it, and so no more questions I have already answered can be asked. I hope this answers all the questions brought up, and please enjoy this chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I am not a good enough artist to own One Piece or Bleach. Seriously, have you seen my skills? Good enough for stick men, but not much else.**

* * *

><p><strong>He never said he'd join the stupid crew, so why was he on their ship, sailing away from the island he had started on?<strong>

That could easily be answered. Luffy had wrapped one arm around him -much to his dislike- and one around the mast of the ship, and before Grimmjow knew it, he was on the ship. He had attempted to sonido off, but Luffy had grabbed him before he could get out of reach of those insanely stretchy arms. All the escape attempt had done was lead him to his current situation, being interrogated (if you could call it that) about his "flying", the hole in him and the "mysterious blue ball of destruction". It was sonido, and a cero, for fucks sake.

Half the the people were eagerly asking him question after question, and the other half were standing back, arms folded, waiting for him to make a move. They were right, of course, not trusting him. He did want to make a move. Grimmjow did want their souls, but at the minute he knew he would be killed, so he was just trying to make a strategic retreat. But Luffy had stopped that plan from happening, as the constricting arm around his neck was still there, and it didn't seem like it would be going anywhere anytime soon.

Grimmjow resigned himself to his fate, although no-one knew that, because (obviously) he didn't say that out loud. He wasn't going anywhere on his own anytime soon. He was stuck on the sailing boat Luffy had introduced as the Going Merry. Why in the world they would name a boat was beyond him, but none the less, the Mugiwara pirates had a named boat.

"So where are you from Grimmjow?" Nami asked, "I don't think I've ever heard of hollows before."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and sat back on his haunches. "Of course you haven't. You're still living, aren't you?"

"OOOOH! Does that mean you're dead?" Luffy exclaimed, yelling right in Grimmjow's poor ear.

"Well, duh."

Zoro frowned from his seat against the side of the boat. "Then how are you still moving?"

Grimmjow sighed. Why was he explaining himself to them again? He didn't have to.

Right. If he didn't have to, he wasn't going to. Just give them a couple of vague sentences, and stalk off, that should do it, he thought.

"It doesn't matter," he growled, "All that matters is that I'm here to stay for the time being, and that not everyone can see me, so don't get your panties in a twist when you're alone with me, and they think you're crazy for talking to thin air. I can fight, so don't bother protecting me." Grimmjow stood up. "Oh, and I eat souls, so deal with it." And with that, he jumped up to the crows nest, and left the rest of them down there.

He could faintly hear Usopp claiming that he'd meet heaps of hollows before, and bravely defeated them all with one strike (complete and utter bullshit), and Sanji kissing up to Nami (a real ladies man he was).

* * *

><p>With night came the moon and stars. It also brought peace and quiet from all the shouting and laughing that had gone on during the day.<p>

Grimmjow sat up when he heard the tell tale signs of someone climbing to the crows nest. He peered over the edge to see Zoro on his way up.

Having nothing better to do, Grimmjow sat back and let Zoro make his way up the last few meters.

After Zoro had climbed into the crows nest, and explained that he would take the night watch (Grimmjow was almost certain that it was just an excuse to find a quiet place to sleep -he'd spent too much time around Starrk, after all) and let Grimmjow have a rest below. Little did Zoro realise that as a hollow, Grimmjow didn't actually need sleep. Sure, when he was an Arrancar he needed sleep, but that was because of the form he was in. Now back in his old form, there was no need for sleep, and Grimmjow couldn't actually sleep. It simply wasn't possible.

So, with a lack of a plan, Grimmjow jumped back onto the deck, and simply lay down there, and decided to do what every cat has to do at some stage, whether they are hollows or not, and wash. How else was Grimmjow meant to get all the blood, dirt, and who knows what else out of the cracks in his plating that allowed him to move.

And that, my dear friends, is how Grimmjow spent his first day on the boat. For the next couple of days, the same routine repeated itself. Grimmjow got dragged around with Luffy and Usopp in the morning, nearly got himself subjected to human food (and man, was that Sanji pissed when he refused to eat the plate of food he tried to give Grimmjow) and retreated to the crows nest. Come night, Zoro would come to relieve him for the night watch, and Grimmjow would clean himself until the morning, and Luffy and Usopp came about once again.

Slowly, little by little, Grimmjows spiritual pressure dropped again, as there was a lack of souls to eat, and even though he knew he could probably get Nami or Usopp in his stomach, he also knew that getting killed by three angry men out for revenge wasn't a very good plan. But lucky for him, it was only three days at sea on the boat with no other contact, so he didn't lose too much, as there was no need for him to unnecessarily waste any spiritual pressure. Early morning on the forth day, the destination they were heading for, Logue Town, appeared on the horizon, and they were there before midday.

* * *

><p>Supply gathering. With Luffy of all people. Well, wasn't he lucky. Why could Grimmjow just stay on the ship was beyond him, but Luffy had dragged him out before he could even sneak away to the crows nest.<p>

So here he was, in an old bar, listening to Luffy and some old guy have nostalgic memories (even though Luffy never met him) about a guy who -to him at least- sounded pretty lame to tell the truth. Gold D. Roger, that was his name. Sure, he was the pirate king, but really? He was executed. What a great pirate king he must have been. So strong, unbeatable, invincible. Grimmjow snorted, gaining odd looks from Luffy and the old guy.

"But he's dead."

Luffy grinned. "Yeah, so I'm gonna find the One Piece at the end of the Grand Line and become the King of the Pirates."

"Grand Line?" Ok, Grimmjow had no idea what the hell the Grand Line was, and he had no idea how such an important goal of Luffys hadn't come up before. The King of the Pirates sounded like a strong title, so Grimmjow was going to have to get a lot stronger if he wanted to eat the future King of the Pirates soul.

"Yeah," the old guy said, "It's the most dangerous part of the world. All the pirates go there to try and reach the very last island there, where the One Piece is hidden. The further you go into the Grand Line, the harder it becomes to stay alive. Many people have died there in the search for the One Piece."

Oh ho! Grimmjow inwardly grinned. So that's where all the strong people are. That's where he's going to have to go to become a Vasto Lorde.

Luffy grinned. "Hey Grimmjow, you're coming too right?"

Grimmjow froze. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to go with them, of all people. "I don't know."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "But it's the best place in the world to find the tasty looking souls you want. Marines and pirates, and adventure! It's gonna be fun!"

"What if I don't want adventure and fun?" Grimmjow stood up, and stretched (just like a cat would, actually). "What if I just want to kill?"

Luffy slapped Grimmjow on his back. "But where's the fun in that? You'd get bored really fast!"

"Who knows," Grimmjow grumbled, leaving the bar, and Luffy behind him.

He wandered the streets, grumbling to himself about this and that, unaware of what anyone else from the crew was doing. It couldn't hurt to go with them to the Grand Line could it? It wasn't like he had to get close to them or anything. He could just pretend to be nice (or as nice as he could get, which was basically not leaving, and not killing them) until he's strong enough to back stab them and become a Vasto Lorde.

Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden overwhelming gathering of spiritual pressure in one place. The people weren't particularly strong, but there was a couple of people slightly stronger than the rest. Luffy was one of them.

Shit. What had the idiot gotten himself mixed up in?

"Oi! GRIMMJOW!" A loud voice sounded behind, and Grimmjow turned to see Sanji calling out to him, with Zoro following. "Where's Luffy?"

"In trouble."

"That idiot." Zoro grumbled. "What way."

Grimmjow tilted his head left.

"Thanks," said Sanji, "Coming."

"Yeah."

"Lets go." Zoro claimed, and ran off the wrong way, only brought back Grimmjows cry of "WRONG WAY STUPID!".

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wasn't even sure how, or why, but somehow his idiot of a captain (so he admitted he was part of the crew. So what?) had managed to get put in the exact same situation that this other dead guy had. The fucking idiot was about to have his head chopped off. He was even saying his last goodbyes. Urgh. It was too fucking soppy for him. Grimmjow would have mined gagging, but that wouldn't have gone down well considering the situation he was in (surrounded by angry pirates).<p>

Now, while that was actually a good thing, as it meant Grimmjow would be able to eat souls, he was slightly worried he might not get there in time. The captain was easily distracted, and Grimmjow knew that Luffy would soon wander off in his spirit form to some place or another. If Grimmjow was near Luffy it wouldn't be a problem, but a group of angry pirates (who only very few could just make out a blurry outline, from what Grimmjow gathered) stood in the way. And Grimmjow would go over them, but that would waste his spiritual pressure he had. So Grimmjow was doing what he does best, and he was ripping in to them. He could only hope he would get there in time for a good snack.

He looked up once more, and almost grinned. Really. He shouldn't have worried. That lightning had done its job, and saved Luffy from death this time around.

Grimmjow hhalfheartedly snapped one pirates head and ate the soul, as the plan to run like hell was formed.

If he could of, he would have shrugged, but instead, he did the next best thing, and killed another pirate and had another soul to sate (ahahaha, yeah right) his ever hungry state.

"Oi! Grimmjow!" Luffy yelled. "Hurry up!"

"You'll be left behind!" Sanji added.

Ordering him around? Tch. But, Grimmjow had no choice but to obey. He had no wish to be left behind. With one sonido, he caught up to the others, and ignored their shocked blinks of what-the-hell.

"Back to the ship?" he asked.

"As fast as you can." Was the confirmation from Zoro.

"See you there." And Grimmjow flash stepped off, leaving the others to continue being chased by very angry pirates -no, very frustrated, caught pirates that were no longer harmful to them, and maybe a marine going by the name of Smoker.

"Wait!" cried Luffy, but Gimmjow was already long gone (in fact, he was already safely on board the ship, having defeated the two idiots who thought it would be fun to burn down the ship, his only getaway vessel around at the current moment).

"He's odd." Zoro grumbled.

"But he's awesome!" was the reply that Zoro expected (it was Luffy after all).

Sanji gave a sigh of -well, who knows what it was of. But it was still a sigh.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, although he would never admit it out loud, was actually secretly glad that everyone had made it out okay. He had to say, he hadn't planned on it, but they were growing on him. Maybe he wouldn't eat them straight away. It sounded like they were going places. Places filled with danger. Places that sounded pefect to him. Places with strong souls, souls strong enough to get him to the next level.<p>

It was decided. He was going to stay with them. He was going to the Grand Line with them, and he would be a part of their crew.

But, Grimmjow wasn't going to stick around once he'd reached his goal. He was going back to Las Noches, back to where the people he needed to kill were. He wasn't going to stop until they were dead. Aizen, Ulquoirra and Ichigo better watch out, because he's gonna be back, and stronger than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Boxing Day (Merry Christmas for some)! I got a PM from SugarTensai, which inspired me to finish the chapter. Thank you very much for that. :3<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and if you find anything wrong (spelling wise, grammatically wise, or plot wise), please tell me. **


End file.
